Poción Multijugos
by justjuxtin
Summary: Snape tiene una misión como Mortífago, pero como hombre la cambiará...


**Poción Multijugos  
**  
La misión era sencilla. Llegar a la casa, espiar y sacarle toda la información posible a la _sangre-sucia_.  
  
Hubiera sido más fácil lanzar un Imperius a su marido, no solo para que se quedase en el despacho toda la noche y regresase sin recordar nada, sino además, para que nos contase todo lo que queríamos; pero un buen mago, uno demasiado poderoso, puede rebelarse ante estos maleficios y podría no resultar. También podríamos haberla tomado a ella de rehén y forzar a su marido, el reconocido Auror a hablar a cambio de su vida... Pero no.  
  
El Señor Oscuro decidió hacerlo así, y así lo haré. Es fácil. Pudo ser peor... Pero no sé cómo de peor... Cuando la vea... ¿qué haré? Yo no puedo actuar con ella... No sabría cómo... y eso si llego a dirigirle la palabra. En Hogwarts, no la podía hablar, me solía quedar bloqueado cuando ella estaba cerca y solo me salían insultos y malos modos para que se fuera y me dejara de incomodar... No iba a ser capaz... ¿Por qué yo? No lo sabía... quizás una prueba de lealtad o algo así. Quizás sabía que odiaba a ese Auror, de forma personal. No lo sé. Yo no pedí esto. Suspirando, me acerco y llamo a la puerta. Va a sospechar. Una mujer sale a abrir, es joven, muy bella. Lleva el cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta alta y viste un cómodo chándal. Sus ojos verdes se dilatan extrañados al verme. Al ver a ese hombre, su marido.  
  
Hola James! – me besa y yo me paralizo - ¿por qué llamas a casa? – yo sigo mirándola, embobado - ¿tus llaves?  
  
Ella me besó, me besó.... bueno, lo besó. ¿qué me dijo? Lo sabía. Ella sospecha.  
  
Hola – acierto a decir – yo...  
  
James pasa adentro, que hace frío ahí fuera.  
  
Qué guapa... qué sonrisa. Se nota que lo ama... Se nota que ama a ese estúpido Potter.  
  
Estarás cansado, cámbiate y ven al comedor, los elfos tienen preparada ya la cena...  
  
Me vuelve a besar, se la ve hermosa y llena de vida... Hago lo que me ha dicho. El problema es que no sé dónde queda cada cosa. Al cabo de veinte minutos, bajo del piso de arriba, ya con ropa cómoda.  
  
La casa me sorprende, tiene mucho estilo y es muy amplia, un lugar confortable de muebles y adornos de calidad. No puedo evitar un estremecimiento cuando llego al comedor y cenamos. Esas fotografías, todas ellas mostrando una pareja joven sonriendo, bailando, bromeando... Siento algo en el estómago, y no es el hambre. Terminamos el postre y nos levantamos de la mesa.  
  
En cuanto a la misión, me he enterado de más bien poco, se nota que no suelen hablar de trabajo en casa. Quizás Potter guarde sus papeles en algún sitio, un secreter o algo así. Creo que iré a la salita que vi antes al lado del dormitorio, parecía ser un pequeño despacho, quizás sea el de Potter.  
  
Lo es. Ojeo sus notas y próximos proyectos como Auror y Miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Sabe demasiado. Demasiado. No sé muy bien qué hora será, parece tarde.  
  
Lily subió hace rato al dormitorio, parecía cansada. Sí, supongo que es difícil seguir su ritmo. Tanto trabajo... y para nada. Siempre he dicho que el trabajo de Auror no es tal, sino una mera lista de objetivos para mi Señor. Una locura lo que pretenden estos Aurores. Que sigan soñando. Estoy cansado. He descubierto suficiente por hoy... iré a dormir. Una duda me asalta. ¿Dormir dónde?  
  
Bueno, claro que quisiera dormir con ella, pero no puedo; bueno, sí, sí puedo, pero... no... no eso. Coloco los papeles de nuevo en el secreter y cierro la puerta del despacho. Estoy en la habitación, si salgo de ella sin que Lily se despierte, me bajaré al salón, para dormir o para seguir con la "inspección".  
  
Me acerco un poco a la cama, a ella. Duerme. Bien, creo. Se ve muy guapa, y muy relajada. Giro lentamente y me dispongo a abrir la puerta del dormitorio..  
  
Cariño, ven a la cama – dice Lily soñolienta – me giro despacio, claro que quiero ir, pero... – No irás a seguir con el trabajo, verdad? – me sonríe y yo sonrío...  
  
Me ha hechizado. Aún más. Suspiro y doy media vuelta, hacia ella. Me quito la bata y ya en pijama, entro en la cama de matrimonio.  
  
Ya estoy aquí – digo en un susurro, y pruebo a hacer algo, la beso. Pero no como antes, sino un beso largo y apasionado, de esos que soñaba desde hacía tiempo que nos dábamos. Un sueño ahora real. Ella ladea la cara y sigue el beso, se para y me sonríe.- Buenas noches – la digo.  
  
Buenas noches- cierra sus ojos y antes de recostarse de nuevo, espera a que yo me tumbe en un lado de la cama y se acomoda a mi lado, abrazándome.  
  
Es una fantasía. ¿Cuántas veces habré soñado yo con eso?... Mil, no, más... Mucho más.  
  
Oía cantar a los pájaros. Seguro que eran alondras.(N/A Romeo y Julieta?). Lily se movía también, abrió los ojos. Yo la observaba, se veía tan preciosa.  
  
Buenos días amor...- la dije - ... te quiero...  
  
Y yo a ti, mucho – contestó besándome el cuello - para mí estas palabras son como si me diera un gran regalo, porque en el fondo de mi corazón anhelaba escucharlas saliendo de su boca alguna vez.  
  
Claro que no me lo decía a mí, no a mí... Intenté pensar en ello, pero no podía, solo podía pensar en ella, en besarla, acariciarla; como si fuese a terminar mañana todo lo que conozco. Nos besamos continuamente mientras le desabrocho ese camisón de seda, ella toma su varita y bloquea la puerta. No quiere que nada ni nadie estropee nuestro momento. Me besa lentamente y luego yo a ella, nos abrazamos y me quito el pijama mientras sigue besándome y ayudándome con él. Lo lanzamos a un rincón y nos echamos encima de su cama. Mientras nos besábamos entre las sábanas y la ropa que nos íbamos quitando el uno al otro. Se tumbó encima de mí con gran cuidado y mientras se acomodaba, me besaba lenta y apasionadamente el cuello y mientras me sucede la experiencia más maravillosa del mundo, estoy con ella, sé que todo terminará, que es imposible y que ella cree que soy James, pero procuro no pensar en ello. Somos uno solo, como si nos hubiéramos fundido en un solo cuerpo. Estoy con ella. Después de tanto tiempo deseándolo. Sé que será inolvidable. Nos tumbamos exhaustos el uno junto al otro. Me toma la cintura y se sitúa encima de mi torso desnudo. Así pasamos un largo rato, en silencio, solo interrumpido por los besos que tiernamente nos damos mientras la acaricio los rizos de su pelo ondulado situados sobre mi pecho, que se mueve con una respiración rítmica y pausada.  
  
Comenzamos a hablar, a comentarnos cosas. En un momento dado, me muevo para que se tumbe sobre la cama, más cómoda y al pasar a mi lado, lanzamos a la vez un pequeño gemido. Ella me mira y sonríe.  
  
- James....  
  
Severus – corrijo sin pensarlo.  
  
Me mira y sé que acabo de liarlo todo. Noto algo vivo en mi estómago. No sé cómo salir de esto....  
  
Eh? James qué pasa con ..?  
  
Nooo, nada, ¿cómo te cae.. Snape? – pregunto de la forma más normal posible.  
  
Yo, James, ¿por qué preguntas eso? – me mira parece seria, pero de pronto  
sonríe – mira, estás cansado... duerme algo más.  
  
No Lils. Estoy bien –ella arquea una ceja – Curiosidad.  
  
Ah... pues no me cae mal – me besa – pero ya sé que tú no lo puedes ni ver.  
  
No, está bien Lily, y Snape...  
  
Calla, deja de hablar de él... – dice esto mientras nos besamos – ni que te caiga bien... – sonreímos. Cada uno por un motivo diferente, pero ella no lo sabe – Ves – me dice – Yo te amo y por eso estamos aquí, por eso estoy aquí contigo y no con él – Snape sonríe ante esto – Deja de hablar de ese Slytherin.  
  
Sí - dice - ... seguro que es un Mortífago, ¿tú qué crees?  
  
... como todos los Slytherin; claro que lo es, o lo va a ser.  
  
Snape no supo cómo fue capaz de salir de la casa a la mañana siguiente y regresar al cuartel general donde se escondía su Señor y desde donde dirigía todas las operaciones. Había decidido dejarlo todo. Por ella, por Lily. Quería demostrar que él no era un Slytherin más, él era Snape y la amaba...  
  
Al Señor Oscuro, le contó que los Potter no guardaban información en casa; si bien, para que no sospechara, le contó algunas cosas que él ya sabía que conocía su Señor de antemano. Decidió llamar a Dumbledore y hacerse espía a su servicio. Ya sí que no era un vulgar Slytherin más.  
  
Unos nueve meses después de ese encuentro con Lily, la joven dio a luz su primer hijo. Harry James Potter, de gran parecido a su padre y con el hermoso detalle de los ojos de su madre. No se sabe si es de James o no... bueno, al menos lo parece y la pareja es muy feliz junto a su pequeño.  
  
The End

**JustJuxtin's Notes  
**  
¿DE QUIÉN ES EL PEQUEÑO HARRY?  
  
_En cuanto a la profecía, si Snape era contrario al Tito Voldy, también  
cuando se despedía de él como fiel Mortífago, lo hacía internamente con  
miedo... y seguro que escapó de ésta forma más de tres veces... Je, je  
como diría mi primo Edu "Todo lo lías para que parezca ser lo que t  
quieres que sea"... creo que tiene razón. _


End file.
